This invention was designed to eliminate some of the back strain and unsafe work conditions commonly associated with cutting firewood with a chain saw. A common method of cutting firewood involves using a sawbuck, which is a wooden framework of three X's attached together, to hold the log off the ground to make it easier for a chain saw operator to cut the log into pieces. In this method, the saw operator would hold the saw with two hands while cutting through the log, which was held at about waist level by the sawbuck. The operator would cut off pieces of the log that extended from the sawbuck, then he would have to put the saw down to move the log over for another cut.
The last cut was the most dangerous, because the log was short by then, and the saw operator would frequently hold the log down with his foot to keep it from being kicked back by the chain saw as it was being cut.
This system has obvious short comings, such as the tireing and unsafe task of standing and operating a chain saw which may be deflected into a leg or foot of the operator if caution is not used.
This system could obviously benefit from some type of apparatus to support the saw, to eliminate lifting and holding the saw while loading the log or while cutting through it, and to prevent the saw from deflecting into the operator.
Other inventors have shared the same thought, but, because of design short comings, such as poor saw operating position, unnecessary complication, etc., none of their apparatus has gained widespread popularity.
It is, therefore, the predetermined purpose of this invention to solve the described problems in a new and better way.